Number Creatures (Better version)
Number Creatures is a Sesame Street counting segment created by Merrill Aldighieri. This segment counts up to numbers 1 to 20. When it stops at any number, the creature in the shape they number turns into the real number. The Year is 1991 Numbers creatures 1 is a guy in the rain. 2 is a duck wearing rain boots. 3 is a cat. 4 is a rabbit. 5 is a bluebird. 6 is a dog. 7 is a pelican. 8 is a roller skater. 9 is a guy snapping its fingers. 10 is a guy with a floatie ring. 11 is whistling twins. 12 is a tree and a duck. 13 is a cat and a mouse. 14 is a carrot and a rabbit. (Video: 123 Count with me) 15 is two bluebirds. 16 is two dogs. 17 is a fish and a pelican. 18 is a pillar and a skater. 19 is a guy with hair and a guy snapping its Fingers 20 is a duck and a pond. Below 13 Help Me! 1, 10, 11, and 12 (number 1) can't turn into real numbers in TV reality! You gotta help them! Only 1, 10, 11, and 12 (number 1) can turn into real numbers in Remake reality. Above 20 Numbers above 20 are created by Gabe Sotillo. To see them, go to his Deviantart site: blueelephant7.deviantart.com. The first digit 2 stays as a yellow duck for numbers 20 to 29. 21 is the same as 12, only the digits are swapped. In 22, the second 2 is another duck colored purple. In 23, the 3 is a frog. In 24, the 4 is a pink thing. In 25, the 5 is a gecko. In 26, the 6 is a toucan. In 27, the 7 is an elephant. In 28, the 8 is a bear. In 29, the 9 is a fox. Six months later, Gabe created numbers 30 to 39, where the first digit 3 stays as a cat. In 30, the 0 is an owl. 31 is the same as 13, only the digits are swapped. In 32, the 2 is a monster. In 33, the second 3 is another cat whose nose and body switch colors In 34, the 4 is a dog. In 35, the 5 is a chicken. In 36, the 6 is a koala. In 37, the 7 is a platypus. In 38, the 8 is a wild boar. In 39, the 9 is a woolly mammoth. One month later, Gabe created numbers 40 to 49, where the first digit 4 stays as a rabbit. In 40, the 0 is a tomato. 41 is the same as 14, only the digits are swapped. In 42, the 2 is a flower. In 43, the 3 is a worm. In 44, the 4 is another rabbit colored green. In 45, the 5 is a banana. In 46, the 6 is an orange. In 47, the 7 is a hippo. In 48, the 8 is two pumpkins on top of each other. In 49, the 9 is a mushroom. Five months later, Gabe created numbers 50 to 59, where the first digit 5 stays as a bluebird. In 50, the 0 is a puffin. 51 is the same as 15, only the digits are swapped and the 1 is in reverse. In 52, the 2 is a blue swan. In 53, the 3 is a toucan. In 54, the 4 is a parrot. In 55, both digit 5s are colored blue, only the first 5's head is facing right and the second 5's head is left. In 56, the 6 is a blue jay. In 57, the 7 is a pelican. In 58, the 8 is a penguin. In 59, the 9 is a baby xenops. Two days later, Gabe created numbers 60 to 69, where the first digit 6 stays as a dog. In 60, the 0 is a bear. 61 is the same as 16, only the digits are swapped. In 62, the 2 is a squirrel. In 63, the 3 is a monkey. In 64, the 4 is a leaf. In 65, the 5 is a reindeer. In 66, the 6 is another dog with dalmatian colors. In 67, the 7 is a mouse. In 68, the 8 is a pig. In 69, the 9 is a weasel. That same day, Gabe created numbers 70 to 79, where the first digit 7 stays as a pelican. In 70, the 0 is a turtle. 71 is the same as 17, only the digits are swapped. In 72, the 2 is a snake. In 73, the 3 is an alligator. In 74, the 4 is a blue rhino. In 75, the 5 is a seahorse. In 76, the 6 is a meerkat. In 77, the 7 is another pelican colored pink. In 78, the 8 is a raccoon. In 79, the 9 is a pink elephant. 80 TO 89 COMING SOON! Segments * 14 (Video: 123 Count with Me) * 15 * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 Category:Numbers